The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Liriope muscari and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sno Cone’. ‘Sno Cone’ is a new cultivar of lilyturf or border grass and is a grass-like perennial herb in the Lily family grown for landscape and container use.
The Inventor discovered ‘Sno Cone’ as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Liriope muscari in summer of 1988 in his garden in Greenwood, S.C. The parentage of ‘Sno Cone’ is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division under the direction of the Inventor in Dahlonega, Ga. in summer of 2004. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined both by division and in vitro propagation to be stable and to reproduce true to type in successive generations.